Green
by Dobbys Charm
Summary: A random conversation between Harry and Hermione that shows how important friendship can be.


**HPFC Friendship Boot Camp**

**Friendship – Harry / Hermione **

**Prompt - Green **

"Green, Hermione?"

"Yes, Green. What's wrong with it?"

"Well for a start it's the exact colour of the Slytherin emblem and we're Gryffindor's, or did you forget that?"

"Nope, didn't forget it, but do you really want a red and gold shop?"

"Not particularly. I was thinking Navy blue. Or Purple, or I don't know, sky blue pink with a yellow border! Not bloody green!"

"See, now you're just being stupid. It needs to be intimate; it's a bloody dating shop!"

"Awww, you swore! Naughty Hermione. And it isn't a dating shop, you can't just come in here and buy a partner, we're a dating service Hermione, you keep telling me that."

"At least you listen to something. And I'm twenty four Harry, you can't tell me off for swearing anymore."

"So why do you still tell me off for it?"

"Because I can, I always have, and I'm smarter."

"Course you are Hun, course you are. There's no wood!"

"Harry that was thirteen years ago! When will you let that drop?"

"Maybe in another thirteen years if you're lucky."

"So help me merlin, I'm going to strangle you today Harry!"

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me please, I'm sorry, I'll behave."

"Ok, so what colour are we using?"

"Not green. Other than that, I'm game. What about a deep red and maybe a little silver. Not much mind."

"Fine, that will do. Go outside while I magic the walls. I don't want you to change colour."

"It looks good. See I told you no green."

"I was going for an intimate underwater effect!"

"Do you think that people want to date the merpeople? We haven't asked them if they want to join. I'll ask Kreacher to get me some Gillyweed if you want me to talk to them?"

"I thought you were going to behave?"

"I am behaving…um Hermione what did you do to my hair."

"Who said I did anything?"

"Well, I can see it in the mirror behind you and it's gone green."

"I thought you'd like it. After all I know how much you love the colour green."

"Well, I'd rather have green hair than cat hair!"

"Oh very funny, Mister Comedian."

"Come on, that was a little funny."

"I only got stuck with cat hair for a little while though, you got a stalker ghost with a crush out of the whole polyjuice thing."

"Ah, and you call me a comedian."

"We'll if you're going to be childish I might as well join in."

"I'm not being childish; I'm being very mature and relieving the enjoyable times of our childhood."

"So why are you only bringing up the times when I messed up?"

"Because they were the funniest."

"They were not! What about the time at the shrieking shack when you were pelting Malfoy with snow balls? Remind me, how did that end?"

"Ok so I messed up, but you have to admit, it was a fantastic prank!"

"Yeah, I do, it was very amusing."

"And when you smacked him in the face! That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen."

"Hey! I did that with good reason and you know it! Jumped up little ferret he was."

"He was that, I completely agree. He's not too bad now though."

"I guess not. I don't think we'll ever be friend, too much water and all that but I guess we're polite whenever we run into each other."

"Yeah, he's dating that Astoria Greengrass now you know. The one who was a few months below us in school."

"Yeah, I remember her. She'll be good for him, her family were neutral in the war. Hey, guess who applied for a profile with us?"

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Please tell me that you're joking, Hermione please, the woman has a face like a slapped arse, she's a she devil!"

"Harry! Don't be mean, she isn't as ugly as she was in school."

"She tried to give me to Voldemort. She's the devil incarnate. She's scary on the eye. It's enough to scare all of our applicants away as soon as they see her, please tell me you told her we have no more room?"

"Harry…I know you don't like her, and I don't either, but we can't just turn people away because we don't like them. And we run the profiles online, there's no such thing as no more room."

"Well bugger me. That one is all on you, I'm having nothing to do with it."

"Fair enough. It's time to open the shop, will you go unlock the door please."

"Sure. So have you heard from Ron, I haven't spoken to him in like, I don't know, a week?"

"I have no clue, last time I spoke to him was three days he was in the pub and hammered at like six o clock."

"Jesus, I knew he was having a rough time but I didn't know it was that bad. Do you think I should go see him after we close?"

"We can both go. I hope he either gets back with her soon or moves on or something."

"I know, but I kind of get where Lavender's coming from I mean, seriously, the guy needs to work his shit out and get a grip."

"I agree. That was the main reason I broke up with him. He thinks he can still behave like a teenager and it will all be fine. I mean we're 22 now, not kids anymore."

"I know. I mean, he's still my mate, but sometimes, he just makes me so mad. He still acts all jealous that I have money and the like, but I worked my arse off to earn half of what I have at Puddlemere."

"Molly told me he got kicked off the auror program you know. You remember, he told us he quit."

"I already knew that. Kingsley floo called me when it happened, but he made me promise not to say anything."

"I understand. I guess I feel for him, but at the same time, when he went into the auror training, he seemed to expect special treatment because of the war. One sec, let me get the phone."

"Who is it?"

"Andromeda, she asked if you would collect teddy at half four."

"Sure thing, tell her I'll see her then, does she need anything fetching."

"Just yourself."

"Cool, you want to come with. We can take him to the park or something."

"I'm there, we can always see Ron tomorrow."

"Course, in fact I can do better, I'll nip out and see him now."

"You're a good friend Harry."

"Not as good as you Hermione. You're my bet friend, I'll be back soon ok."

"Sure, fetch me a coffee from Starbucks please."

"Ok, and no more devil applicant's, tell them to go on an anonymous site, they might just get passed stage 1 and find someone to date them."

"Bugger off Harry or you'll come back to a green shop."

"I'm going, jeez, woman."


End file.
